My Life
by Jiggylover204
Summary: A girl with wings describes her life as a bird-human recombinant lifeform A story like never before LOTS of Fax and Jiggy! Read more to know about Jiggy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
"Mommy!Mommy!" Those words echoed through my head a thousand times. I had screamed those very words.......on the day I disappeared. You're probably wondering how someone can just vanish into thin air, right? It's easy.........You get kidnapped.  
Chapter 1

"I'll be back in a flash, Jasmine!" Yep Jasmine, that's my name.......as far as I know.  
"Okay mommy!" I called back. I was only two at the time and I spoke on a 10th grade level.

Strange right? Well I found THAT out when the doctors found some really freaky crap in my DNA.  
They said That in a few months something in me would start to change. I would get smarter. I would get stronger and faster. And my senses would get sharper. Either way I would become a freak. An outcast..........a nobody.

_Snap!_A twig snapped outside of our fence. I dropped the ball I was playing with just in time to hear men swearing and snapping more branches from the previous storm. I snapped around, and brushing a long, silky piece of hair from my face saw four huge creatures hovering over me. One of them smiled and looked at me with an evil grin. They were what seemed to be half human half...wolf.......He reached down to grab me and I screamed and bit his hand. He swore and grabbed me off the ground.

I tried to wriggle free but was unsuccesful. My mother appeared in the doorway and put her hand over her mouth to sifle a scream. One of the creatures went over to my mother and smiled diviantly. he grabbed her neck and flung her into the door. She screamed, her tear-streaked face writhing with pain and anguish. She muffled a staggered "I love you" and then she shut her eyes, unmoving. Tears poured down my face.

"Mommy!Mommy!" I screamed and screamed those two words until the creatures bound and gagged me. I muffled screams and numerous swear words I had picked up from other adults until the creature guarding me got fed up and landed a stinging blow to the side of my head.

I remember what my mother looked like before they had hauled me into a large black truck. Her broken, crumpled body laying there in a heap unmoving. I knew in that instant that she was dead and that I was alone in this large cesse pool that we called a world, but I knew that I would just have to suck it up and live with the way the cycle of life threw me......even if it meant fighting for my life and living through any torture _they_ put me through. I would just have to. No matter what was I going to die. No way. No how!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I woke up to the sound of quite murmurs and mumbles. There was some sort of a conversation going on.  
"Oh great another one!" It was a boy's voice who sounded practically ready to rip someone's face off. He sounded about my age.  
"Don't be so rude Fang! She's only human!" A girls voice once again my age and frustrated.  
"For how long" the boy muttered again.  
"Who cares!" Another boy.  
"Why should _we_ care?! I mean I thought we were only going to stick up for ourselves!"I stirred in my sleep/conciousness.  
"Shh!_Shut up_ Iggy!" The girl yelled again.  
She came over and brushed some hair out of my face. I snapped my eyes open and bolted upwards. The other kids looked shocked and surprised. I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in a large metal cage with three other children my age. One boy had dark black hair that was spiked in the front and olive toned skin with dark harsh eyes(Oddly familiar). The girl was blond with large brown eyes and cream coloured skin. And lastly the other boy had strawberry blond hair that was spikey all over, ivory skin, and had sky blue eyes. Where _was_ I?  
"Where am I?" I asked glancing around at everyone. They were all silent.  
"Where am I?" I asked harder. I was SO pissed!  
"Well......." the girl started. The dark haired boy gave her a glance and she stopped.  
"Hmph..........So you can't tell me where I am?" The three of them nodded.  
"Can you tell me your names?" They looked at each other. The blonde haired boy stepped forward with his arms across his chest.  
"I'm Iggy." He sat back down and pushed the dark haired boy forward.  
"I'm Fang." he mumbled. The girl stepped forward with a bright smile.  
"I'm Max. Short for Maximum. What's your name?" I took a deep breath.  
"I'm Jasmine. Jazz for short." The blonde haired boy stared at me like there was something wrong with me. I looked closer at him....and all of them for that matter......They had WINGS. I gasped and drew back with my hands over my mouth.  
"You...you.....you have....._wings!!!_" The girl, Max, came closer to me.  
"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag......Yes, we have wings, and you know where we are......we are at a place called The School." I looked at her.  
"What do they do here?" I asked. She was going to say somthing but stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Someone's coming."Fang said seriously.  
The blonde one, Iggy, Ducked onto the floor and pretended to sleep and the others followed in his example....while i followed straight after.  
The cage door opened and a man walked in.  
"Time to go _Iggy_..." he sneered the named. Iggy yelped as the man grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out. He shut the door and the other two bolted to the door calling his name. I listened for a few hours before I dozed off,but it wasn't the cries from Fang and Max I fell asleep to. It was the cries coming from a distant room. The boy's cries. I guess this was my home now. Maybe even forever.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Hey what's that?" Max asked when I woke up. She was pointing at my birthmark.  
"It's my birthmark....It's the...."She gasped.  
"Fang! Come quick!"He came over.  
"What?" he asked grogily his words slurring.  
"Her arm......She's your twin sister!" He looked down and his eyes widened. He took my right arm and connected them. Our Yin and Yang symbols were PERFECT for each other. Tears welled up in my eyes. Fang pulled me off the ground and into his arms.  
"I missed you sis!" he cried.  
"Now I remember! Your were taken away whene we were born and never came back.......Mother was so...."Oh my God.....My mother! I started to cry again.  
"Our mother....."he continued.  
"Is....Is....Dead!" His eyes widened and a single tear formed in his eye. He smiled a reassuring smile.  
"At least we have each other!" I sniffed and smiled back.  
"Thanks bro!" We hugged once more before the door of the cage opened and Iggy was thrown through. I walked over and kneeled next to him. I reached out to touch his spikey blonde hair.  
"Hey are you OK?" I said he whipped around his eyes staring past me.  
"Shut up!No I'm not OK!Can't you tell?! I'm BLIND!" I gasped and pulled back. I nearly fell backwards, but Fang caught me.  
"C'mon Ig...She was just trying to help." Max scolded.  
"Well I don't need it!She can go crawl back and DIE in the hole she crawled out of!"Fang growled.  
"Hey!Quit pickin' on my sister LOSER!!!"Iggy stood his ground.  
"Oh so she's _related_ to you now?!Well that's just great!Now there's two of em!" I recoiled back and layed back down. Something flittered into my mind.  
_"Onlt a few more months until the....DNA sinks in. And then she'll be.........Then we'll get to experiment all we want on the specimen!Just because her.........of a mother will give her up!Reject her!"_ I was enraged that I let this get to me, but he was right. In a few months things were going to start....and you know what....it was like a...a....a revalation.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
_Four Months Later_  
I woke up screaming in pain that day. Max and Fang were over me trying to calm me down, but they were unsuccesful. I writhed in pain on the cold, shiny metal floor. My blood seeping out from my back and onto the floor. I was growing wings. The big metal doors of the cage opened and I was pulled of the ground still screaming.  
". It's OK it's just natural." A man's voice reasured.  
"It hurts!" I whined still crying. Who was the man?  
".Just come on we'll help you."He carried me away to a different room marked 13. I heard my friends calling after me. All but one. The man placed me on a table and latched me to it so I wouldn't move.  
"Who are you?" I asked weakly.  
"That's not important. Just don't move for awhile." I did what he said and waited. A bright light flashed over my face twice, and then stopped. He left the room for awhile and then came back with two x-rays.  
"Hmmm......Your bone structures seem , the wing growth should go smoothly"I stared at him wide eyed. Why was this happening? And why me? There were so many questions I wanted to ask at that time, but I was frozen with shock on this cold, metal table. Strapped down to it with no hope of _ever_ being normal _again_.


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue: Time is an illusion. There is no such thing as _Time_. Only life, and you know what....................Life can suck.

5  
_Six Years Later_  
_"Haff. "_  
"Hey get back here runt!Hey 22, the eight year old is on the loose!Corner her around the bend!"  
"Roger that 21!"Yep you heard right eight years old. You'e probably wondering,"What the hell?Why is it suddenly eight now?"Well there's a simple answer for that.......I was eight when i escaped from that hell hole. I ran and ran through the School. Thirty Erasers, the human/wolf recombinent lifeforms, were chasing me through trying to nail me and pull me right back to that cage where my six friends and I had lived since I met them. Of course there weren't always six.

When I had first came here-to the School-there were a total of four kids in that cage. Me,my brother,my friend Max, and since more and more "specimens" as the white coats called us, the number in the cage doubled. first Nudge came Gazzy(short for Gasman).And finally,little all treated each other like siblings,but only Gazzy and Angel were the true blood relatives in the flock along with me and my twin brother Fang. The Flock is our group of seven recombinent bird/human life forms. But we prefer the term"Avian-Americans"We are just what I said half bird half , technically we're 98% human 2% bird.

Yeah, I 're probably thinking,"Hey if they are really your friends then why didn't you take them with you"I didn't take them with me because I wanted to get out of there as fast as _possible_. After all those years of the tortures and tests I was put through I had had enough. I didn't want to do it anymore. I just wanted to leave and never come back. Never breath in that chemical smell or lay eyes on the beasts they created in there. That place held too many bad memories. They made me run mazes with a colar around my neck that shocked me every time I stopped to rest. But worst of all they made me fight 15 Erasers at a time. Of course I lived through it....all 27 times, and of course I had beaten them everytime just barely escaping with my life. I had mastered it. They said I was the strongest out of all of them.

All of these memories played back in my head as I ran down those dark hall ways trying to find a way out. Eventually, I saw light coming through a small passage. I squeezed through it and kept running. I ran through the dense forest around the School, and I came to the edge of a tall cliff. I looked back panting furiously. They were coming. I had to think fast. Max had taught me one thing in our time together. When cornered with enemies eveywhere there are only two options. Fight or Flight. Usually, Max would think of taking the first option, but in this case, the second was the most logical.

Just as the Erasers entered the cliff side I jumped off the cliff and starte to plummet. I snapped out my large black wings and shot up into the air. I took one final look back, and then soared off. I hadn't had a plan at that time so my only option was to keep flying. The only problem with this, was that I didn't know how long I could keep it up.


	6. Chapter 6

6  
"What have I done?" I asked myself as I ran through a thick area _COVERED_in thorn bushes. The Erasers had found me in a small town somewhere in North Dakota. The thorns scrapped and scratched at me as I ran leaving cuts oozing with blood.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!" I screamed as a HUGE thorn gashed into my side leaving a large, oozing wound. I quickly snapped out my wings and jumped into the air. I wasn't sure how southwest I had gone until I landed in Mexico. I limped holding my side panting in exaustion. And then, there was a noise. I snapped my head around and listened to the footsteps coming closer and closer. A man with dark hair appeared on the side of the over-grown road. He stopped in his tracks and gasped.  
"Oh my God!!Your side!!Here let me help you." He said coming towards me. he looked about 18 maybe 19 at the least.  
"I don't need your help!" I told him. Pretty much the wrong words coming out of my mouth as I collapsed into his arms.  
"Looks like you do." he said picking me up."Don't worry I'll have you patched up in no time."

His house was in a quaint secluded area in the Mexico City district. It was like one of those Mexican houses you only see in old cartoons like Dora and Go Diego Go. He rushed me in and put me on the edge of the bath tub. He rushed back out and came back with a large sod kit. He pulled out some bandages and started to clean and disinfect my wound.  
"And.......Done!" he announced putting away the last of the kit."You're all done. May I ask your name?"I thought about it for a second.  
"Jasmine. My name is Jasmine."I told him."What's your name?"  
"I'm Giovanni 's nice to meet you." He took my hand and walked me to the kitchen. He started to pull out some food and spices from the fridge and started preparing a meal.  
"Tell me. How old are you, Jasmine?"  
"Eight." I informed him.  
"Well, your very pretty for an eight year old."  
"thanks. I get that a lot."He chuckled and turned towards me.  
"So......where did you come from?"I froze and stared at him.  
"California."He stared at me.  
"Well.........how did you get all the way here then?"  
"I flew."  
"On a plane...?"he asked I laughed my silvery laugh.  
"No, silly!With my wings!"I extended my wings so he could see.  
"Wow. Those really are wings."He turned back and continued with the meal. I stared in aw at his fast movements and quick presision. There were only a number of things I _couldn't_ do on this planet and cooking was one of them. Giovanni looked back at me.  
"You know.......I could show you how to do this."He insisted.  
"Would you really?"I asked gleefully.  
"Of course, but only when you get older......how about in 2 years...when you're ten?How does that sound?"  
"It sounds _wonderful_ Giovanni!" We ate tacos that night. I was totlly pigging out since I had never tasted one before. After we ate we went out and bought me some new clothes. After we got back, Giovanni helped me into my pajamas and read me to sleep. He had me pick the book and was stunned at what I did.  
"Are you sure you want me to read this?" he asked confused.  
"Uh-Huh!" I had picked out an Edgar Allen Poe poem book.  
"Okay.."So after he had read me seven of Edgar's darkest poems, he shut off the light and said good night.  
"See you in the moning." he told me and he kissed the top of my head. I blinked confused for a moment and then smiled.  
"Okay!"I said and then closed my eyes. I loved it here. I loved the people here. I felt exstatic. I had found a _home_. I had found a _family_.  
"Oh by the way........"he said in the doorway.  
"Yes?" I asked politey.  
"When's your birthday?"I thought for a second.  
"Oh! October 31st!"  
"Halloween." he told me.  
"Uh-Huh!" I exclaimed closing my eyes again.  
"Okay, well good night."  
"Good night!"I was so happy! I wished it would never end. But, sadly, all good things must come to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

7  
I woke up near 12 pm. I walked sleepily into the kitchen.  
"Morning, Jazz."Giovanni greeted me.  
"Morning, Gio." I sat down at the table as Giovanni placed a steaming plate with eggs,toast,bacon,pancakes, and some apple juice. I practically inhaled it. It had been at least 2 weeks before I ate and I only had one taco.  
"So......How would you like to get enrolled into a school."Just hearing the word "school sent shivers down my spine.  
"What _kind_ of school?"I asked coutiously.  
"The kind where you learn about math and how to read and write and everything."I thought about it like I had for everything he told me since I got here. Eh. Why not?  
"Okay!" I exclaimed happily. He ruffled my hair and walked out of the room. I put my dishes in the sink, and ran upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a pink t-shirt, and red shoes. I thought I looked cute. I bolted downstairs to see Giovanni waiting by the door with his car keys in one hand and my new jacket in the other. He smiled at me.  
"Ready?"he asked. I nodded and put on the jacket. Gio grabbed my hand and led me out to the car.  
"Trust me 're gonna love this place."  
"We'll see."I said and we sped of onto the highway.


	8. Chapter 8

8  
The next few years went smoothly. I made friends with everyone in school on the first day. No one found out I had wings and the Erasers weren't around anymore. On my 9th birthday I had all of my class friends come trick-or-treating with me and then Gio threw the BIGGEST party _ever_. Then, on my thenth and eleventh birthday I just had a sleepover with all of my girlfriends. Everything was perfect. Until.......................a few months before my thirteenth birthday.  
Gio and I had been watching the clouds in our backyard when it happened.  
"That one looks like........a bunny!"I exclaimed happily.  
" one looks like............a horse."I stared at it.  
"Awsome!"I exclaimed."That one looks like......"  
"Like a freak with wings." a gruff voice mocked. My back stiffened. I stood up and turned . There must have been at least took my shoulders.  
"Who are you?" he asked."You have no buisness here!"The Erasers laughed.  
"Sure we do......_We're_ here to take _her_ back to where she came from!"One of the Erasers took a step closer and pushed Giovanni hard onto the ground. The others came over and took hold of me.  
"Gio!"I cried."HELP!!!"He pushed himself off the ground and ran towards the head leader grabbed Giovanni by the face and looked at him.  
" guys!The freak found a new daddy!"They all leader stopped laughing and was serious again.  
"You know what to ."My throat tightened and Giovanni's eyes widened.  
"No!"I sceamed,but it was too late. Before I could react, they had started to rip out his spattered even landed on my poured from my eyes as I listened in horror to his gurgled screams of pain, and then after a few minutes, it was was dead.  
"Giovanni!!!"I rushed through my veins spurring me on. I whipped my head back and heard a loud _CRACK!!!_The eraser's jaw shattered and he screached in pain.I whipped out my wings and launched myself into the air, just missing a kick from an eraser's large boot. I poured on the speed and fled.I didn't look back.I didn't even think about what had just happened.I just wanted to get as far _away_ from that place as fast as posssible.  
_This is it........_ I thought to myself._It's all over.I'm all alone in the world me,myself,and I..............I WILL be strong. I WILL be brave.I don't need people. I just need myself.I was ALWAYS better off by myself._


	9. Chapter 9

Prologue:The human mind consits of 50%good memories and 50% Half and Half, not in my case it's 50% good memories 50% horribly terrible gruling memories that I wish I could burn.

_Two Years Later_  
9  
"Man.....I _hate_ getting sand in my jacket!"It was only two years ago that I had watched my guardian Giovanni get ripped and torn at by Eraser claws in our own backyard.I missed him a lot,but I knew that I was always better off by myself. I cleaned out my jacket as I sat on a beach somewhere on the coast of I had finshed I layed back down putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. How long had it been since I got a good night sleep? Maybe..........2 weeks,and it was all because of my _stupid_ nightmares.I mean c'mon! After all the crap i've been put through....I _DESERVE_ a full 12 hour sleep!Just as I was nodding off, I heard was six steady wingbeats moving in unison.  
I groaned and sat up.I raised my head to the sky,and saw the figures coming closer and closer to the beach.I scrambled up and dove into the thick bushes.I heard the _SWOOSH_-ing of sand as the six figures skidded across the sand.I looked through the bushes and saw six kids on the beach arguing. I listened very,very,carefully.  
"I _told_ you we were lost!"exclaimed a blonde girl about my age.  
"Yeah and now you wont let me forget it......"a boy with long dark hair in a ponytail also looked about my now tha I looked at them.....so was the boy with strawberry blode hair. And the little spikey haired boy looked spikey haired boy held a smaller girls hand who looked like him only she looked six.I shifted my gaze to the last one who was brown haired and was black.I think she was of them looked vaguely familiar..................I snapped a branch as my leg tensed and the boy with the blonde hair looked over.  
"Someone's here."He and the little girl said in .I stood up and they all stared at me. All except for the boy who was staring past me.I think he was...........blind. Oh my God!I knew them!I stared at them, only I stared at te boy with the long dark hair for the longest period of time.I couldn't believe my eyes. It was them._ALL_ of them!Max,Nudge,Gazzy,Angel,Iggy,and Fang.........They all looked so different. Especially my twin brother except we still had some obvious our clothes. His dark jeans and shirt..........my black jeans,black sneakers,white tank top,black leather jacket.........Wow.  
I smiled and flipped out my wings.I waved with my fore and middle finger, and launched into the .So what.I didn't need them.I already knew where _I_ was going.I was going to New York Big Apple. I wondered if they would I heard six wingbeats behind me.I giggled and pulled out the York here I come!


	10. Chapter 10

10  
"20,40,60,80,.................200!"I had landed in New York and was outside the most expensive clothes store counting some of the money I had saved up in my bank account Giovanni had made me.  
"Well......Here goes nothing."I said and walked into the store.I had to think about this..........It was the middle of the summer and a solid 97 degrees outside.I made my decision and tried on my picked out clothes.I had decided on buying and wearing out of the store black thigh-length capris a hite spaghetti strap tank with a rose on it and a pair of 1 inch pink lift sandals along with a pair of Dolce and Gabana glasses.  
"Thanks,Mitch!"I called to my friend in the store.  
"Anytime Jazz!"he called back as I walked out of the store in my new outfit.I walked out backwards waving with my backpack full of old clothes and shoes on my back.I turned back around and flock was standing there waiting for me.  
"Nice to see you again,Jazz!"Max exclaimed.I cursed under my just weren't going to leave me alone were they?I spun on my toes and bolted away pushing through the crowds of people on the streets.I heard them behind me.I couldn't keep this in this was only one way to do this.I had to use my power.I stopped dead in my tracks and shut my eyes i snapped them open and everything was had ceased to move forward.I weaved in and out of the crowd of people frozen in time and made my way into a dark alley.I stopped and sat down.  
_Damn._I thought._That one took a lot out of me._ I shut my eyes and the sound started was moving again.I heard the flocks rushing footsteps pass the alley.  
"Phew!"I exclaimed.I wiped a cold sweat off my forehead and turned to keep walking down the least I tried.  
_Bang!!!!!_I rammed into something and fell to the ground.  
"Hey!Watch where you're-"I looked right there in front of me was had he gotten there?  
"Going..."I .There was _NO WAY_ I was getting out of this one.


	11. Chapter 11

11  
"Back off,Fang!"I threatened standing then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a came into my eyes and I hugged him back.  
"I missed you sis."he said with his face in my hair.  
"I missed you too bro."Once we had our "love" fest,Fang asked me a few questions.  
"How come you left without me?"he asked angrily.  
"Because I.......I wanted to get out and never look back."He tightened his grip on my shoulders.  
"So....._that's_ why you've been avoiding us?"I buried my face in his shirt and sighed.  
"Well........I'm just glad you're what was that back there."He was talking about my power.  
"Well............I can freeze time."He smiled.  
"Awsome!"he exclaimed."We should probably get back.I'm sure _Iggy_ is just _dying_ to se-listen to you."I burst out laughing and then turned serious.  
"That blind little jackass?Man I hated him sooo mouch back in the School!"He laughed hard.  
"Didn't we all?"he asked and then we walked back to the flock exchanging .It was all too good to last.


	12. Chapter 12

12  
"Hmph I don't know why we even need her here."Iggy complained as we approached them.I seriously had no idea what his problem with me anyone has any clue tell me NOW!Fang shot him a look and he shut up.  
"Sorry about Iggy.....He's just pissed that all the attention is flodding away from him."I laughed hard at that one.  
"Don't worry Iggy.........I thinkt the same thing about you all the time!"I slapped him hard on the back. Man he was tall!I guessed about maybe six feet at the boy he was HOT!His hair had grown out and he had an EIGHT PACK!!!For Godsakes.........I was about a minute away from starting to drool.I quickly snapped otu of it and shook the feeling wasn't possible.......Could I........No not likely..........What if I _liked_ Iggy?!No, I couldn't let this get to me.I pulled away from my subconsious and came back to Earth.I was going to take a step forward back towards Fang again,but something stopped muscles tensed and I saw looked like a male models convention,but...........I don't think Erasers count in the judging.I couldn't believe no one else but _ME_ saw this.  
"We're surrounded."I whispered barely looked at me.  
"Jasmine what are you..."I cut him off and bolted around the corner.  
"Jazz,what in the...!!!"They all started running on my trail.  
"Here we go again.."Iggy note kill Iggy when I finish kicking Eraser butt. I quickly ducked into an alley.I heard loud,heavy footsteps behind me._Perfect_ I thought, and i turned around.  
"Nice to see you again boys."I said waving with two fingers."Long time no see."They looked at each other, and then started to morph not fully,but enough to scare the living crap out of you.I chuckled and bolted down the ,some plan was working all I had to do was wait for the flock to interfere, and I was home free.


	13. Chapter 13

13  
I was panting loudly as I ran through at least 40 alley ways.  
_C'mon Flock......._I pleaded._Hurry Up!!!!_ And then, something hit me.........LITERALLY.I swore under my breath.  
"Jesus,Fang!!"I yelled."GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"He quickly pulled me up and started running the opposite then,a scream........Not like one of those girl screams........a DUDE scream.I peered around the corner.I was horrified at what I member of the flock tied to a except .He was pinned against a wall with a gun pointed right in front of his head.  
"Iggy!!"I whisper yelled.I shut my eyes and concentrated.  
At first, the sounds of the Big Apple flooded around me,but soon enough they slowed and finally was .I bolted over to where Iggy stood horrified and picked him he was heavy. I ran and placed him at my brother's feet and then untied him and the rest of the flock.I placed them all in a row so the wouldn't be bunched up.I walked back to where Iggy had stood, took the gun in the Eraser's hand, and munipulated the hand to point the gun inside his wouldn't have worked if he hadn't started to pull the trigger so.I let time go and then...........................................**BANG!!!!!!!!!!**.  
Blood was traces of his brain were on the other Erasers around him looked down at their friend's dead body,eyes rolled into the back of head, and then looked at me.I grinned my evil grin.  
**"Boo!"**I screamed and started running.I laughed and walked over to the others.  
Fang had a HUGE cut on his forehead,Gazzy just had a few bruises,Angel was un-marked,Nudge the same,Max was okay,but Iggy had a cut TWICE as large as Fang's on _his_ forehead._Time to try my new power_ I thought, and I walked over to Fang.I placed my hand on his cut,the blood stopped,and the cut was 's turn.I reached my hand up and gently touched his face.I would kill whatever Eraser did that to his face,that beautiful ivory face.........!!!!  
_Snap out of it Jazz!!!_I screamed to myself in my head.  
"Done!"I touched his smiled at me.  
"Thanks....Cool power!"I smiled at him.  
"Any time!"I said slapping him a high five which he hit with perfect ,he didn't _act_ blind.  
"Jazz?"Angel's voice said next to me.I bent down to her level.  
"Yeah sweetie?"I asked.  
"Do you like Iggy?"she asked out loud.I had forgoten that she could hear thoughts I blushed and stopped thinking for a second.  
"No, to burst your bubble."Angel smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"It's okay."she said went to my ear and whispered."I know you do."She smiled and skipped away.I sighed with relief and walked over to Max.  
"So are we hittin' the sky or what?"She smiled.  
"Okay,guys!"she called."Up and away!"


End file.
